Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light source unit and an image display apparatus.
Background Art
Image display apparatuses such as head up displays (HUD) are disposed to transportation vehicles such as automobiles, airplanes, and ships. The HUD can generate an intermediate image, and project and display the generated intermediate image on a windshield to provide information to an operator such as a driver.
The HUD can employ a panel system and a laser scanning system as a projection system of the intermediate image. As to the panel system, an imaging device such as a liquid crystal device and a digital mirror device projects the intermediate image. As to the laser scanning system, a light source unit including a laser diode (light emitter) emits a laser beam, and then a two dimensional scanning device scans the laser beam to project the intermediate image.